Emergency contact
by Milady29
Summary: After finding the hospital pass under the table, Eric Foreman knew that Gregory House was still alive. But he did't know that half a year later, he would have to travel to Las Vegas to arrange a funeral. The funeral of James Wilson. One shot. Post Everybody Dies


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the House MD characters. Nor do the lyrics of 'Enjoy yourself' by Herb Magidon. All rights belong to them.

Foreman slowly walked through the hallways of the general hospital of Las Vegas. Ever since he had found House's hospital card under the chair he had expected to be called once, by House or somebody who had found House. Instead, he was called since he was apparently James Wilson's emergency contact. Wilson had changed it right before he and House left off and he could only wonder if he had done it on purpose to get him here. Now he was here. When he got the phone call yesterday, he didn't know what to expect.

James Wilson passed away yesterday.

Something hit his tibias and he looked down, at a cane and looking farther up he saw the man he should think was dead. House was sitting on the chair in the hallway, his face covered in a beard and his hair in longer gray curls.

''So, you decided to show up.'' House said, leaning against the wall, not looking at Foreman.

''I am really sorry about Wilson.''

''Death is boring.'' House said, looking down the floor. His voice was raw and monotone. But Foreman could hear that he actually cared.

The two man found themselves in a bar later that evening. House was downing one shot after another and Foreman looked at him, worried.

''Greg, you could come with me to Princeton. Or else, just tell me what you need.''

Although House was an Ass, Foreman always stayed loyal to him and that never changed, even 6 months after his 'death'.

''I don't need anything. I just need to clear my head.'' House said, looking at Eric, a little annoyed.

''how are you going to do that?'' Foreman just answered back, calm.

''It would go a whole lot easier if there wouldn't be someone sitting next to me whom is keeping me from drinking. That surten someone listens to the name Eric.'' House looked quasi puzzled.

''But you listed me as Wilson's emergency contact, you wanted me to find you.'' Eric stated, calm as ever.

''I didn't.'' House looked actually puzzled and he seemed to be thinking very concentrated.

''James did.'' He answered after a few minutes, shaking his head.

''He cared so much about you he didn't want you to be alone after his passing.'' Foreman mumbled, shaking his head. He said it out loud more to answer it for himself than for House, who also seemed to have figured it out.

House ordered more shots and raised one, giving another one to Foreman; ''To James Wilson.''

They downed the shot, Foreman ready with his next question; ''Do you want any help with a funeral or anything else?''

''Funerals are boring.'' House downed another shot.

Foreman shook his head, ordering a beer instead of shots and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes.

''I told him that I would save him, that we would find a cure somewhere.'' House suddenly mumbled, staring at the glasses in front of him.

''You couldn't save him, nobody could.''

He had expected to get an sarcastic comment from House back, instead House just nodded.

''I know. But I promised him. Now he is gone.'' For a second, Foreman was afraid House was going to breakdown and cry. Instead he just stood up, having a hard time keeping his balance.

''We went to Mexico, looking for trials. After that we even tried Europe but James didn't want to fly anymore so we never went there and the only thing he still wanted was going out in style and we went to Vegas. Maybe if we had tried Europe he wou-''

''House, don't blame yourself. Wilson wasn't your patient, he was your friend. He didn't need a diagnosis, he just wanted friendship and you gave that to him by making his last months worthy.'' Eric said, knowing he was speaking the truth.

House just shrugged, tried to walk away but his legs gave away. Before people could interfere he lifted House up, paid and left the café.

House was leaning against his shoulder the whole way, dragging his cane after him in the hand that was not around Eric's shoulder.

''Where do I need to bring you?''

''This hotel.'' House handed him a small businesscard and Foreman was actually surprised he could still think that clear. Hopefully there was another room free for him.

It took a lot of effort to get House in a taxi and even more to get him up the stairs as there didn't seem to be an elevator.

House grabbed a room card from his pocket and Foreman unlocked the door, putting House down on the bed. ''Your bed.'' house pointed at the bed on the other side and Foreman wasn't sure if he should sleep there, but figuring that the lights were all out at the reception, he was happy to find a bed straight away, exhausted from the flight this morning and not looking forward to looking for another room in the party streets of Vegas.

In the morning, Eric woke up very late in the morning, worried when House was missing from the bed on the other side of the room.

Running out of the hotel room, Foreman went to the address that was sent to his phone by an anonymousnumber and he was surprised to see it was a funeral home.

''Are you Eric Foreman?'' The man behind the reception asked him politely before Eric could even ask something.

''That is right.'' He said surprised.

''A man was here this morning, told us that you would come here. He even left a drivers license for the picture.''

Foreman looked at his own license lying at the reception and felt in his pocket, rolling his eyes when he found his wallet missing.

''Did he tell you were he was going?''

''No, he left money for the funeral of James Wilson and said you were the person to arrange it - we are very sorry for your loss - and told us to give you a note.''

Foreman looked at the note handed to him, written in House's handwriting:

_Enjoy yourself, it's later than you think  
Enjoy yourself, while you're still in the pink  
The years go by, as quickly as a wink  
Enjoy yourself, enjoy yourself, it's later than you think_

...

NOTE: Yep, House was a little OOC. But that is actually a little bit what I wanted, to show how his whole personality broke down as Wilson passed.

I hope you liked it. This was something that I came up with when I remembered that Foreman found the card on the table and I couldn't help but wonder if he ever saw House again, Well, this my scenario!

Thank you for reading! Please leave review!


End file.
